


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Flirting With Disaster

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [49]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Flirting With Disaster" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Flirting With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> By Bear McCreary.

I'm flirting with disaster

TRANSLATION  
 _Javázivana me fanila_

And I like it

TRANSLATION  
 _Ka zwore kyera_

I like it

TRANSLATION  
 _Zwore kyera_

I'm playing with fire

TRANSLATION  
 _Zenggya ksa roduvela_

I want to get burned

TRANSLATION  
 _Zenggistodhalu kyerushmala_

I'm flirting with disaster

TRANSLATION  
 _Javázivana me fanila_

And I like it

TRANSLATION  
 _Ka zwore kyera_

I like it

TRANSLATION  
 _Zwore kyera_

And with disaster

TRANSLATION  
 _Ka javázivana ksa_

I'm flirting.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fanila_


End file.
